baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
San Diego Padres all-time roster
The following is a list of players, both past and current, who appeared at least in one game for the 'San Diego Padres' National League franchise (1965-present). A *Shawn Abner *Ed Acosta *Jon Adkins *Mike Aldrete *Manny Alexander *Dusty Allen *Carlos Almanzar *Bill Almon *Roberto Alomar *Sandy Alomar, Jr. *Matty Alou *Gabe Alvarez *Larry Andersen *Dwain Anderson *Jose Arcia *Alex Arias *George Arias *Steve Arlin *Mike Armstrong *Randy Asadoor *Andy Ashby *Tucker Ashford *Pedro Astacio *Rich Aurilia *Brad Ausmus *Oscar Azocar B *Carlos Baerga *Chuck Baker *Jack Baldschun *Josh Bard *Josh Barfield *Kevin Barker *Marty Barrett *Bob Barton *Randy Bass *Rich Batchelor *Jason Bay *Trey Beamon *Bill Bean *Rod Beck *Glenn Beckert *Derek Bell *Heath Bell *Mark Bellhorn *Andy Benes *Gary Bennett *Sean Bergman *Victor Bernal *Andres Berumen *Jim Beswick *Kurt Bevacqua *Dann Bilardello *Dennis Blair *Willie Blair *Curt Blefary *Geoff Blum *Doug Bochtler *Bruce Bochy *Brian Boehringer *Ricky Bones *Juan Bonilla *Greg Booker *Bret Boone *Danny Boone *Rob Bowen *Jason Boyd *Darren Bragg *Russell Branyan *Angel Bravo *Dewon Brazelton *Craig Breslow *Dan Briggs *Doug Brocail *Jim Brower *Bobby Brown *Chris Brown *Emil Brown *Jarvis Brown *Kevin Brown *Ollie Brown *Jim Bruske *Brian Buchanan *Al Bumbry *Sean Burroughs *Terry Burrows *Randy Byers *Mike Bynum C *Mike Caldwell *Kevin Cameron *Mike Cameron *Ken Caminiti *Dave Campbell *Mike Campbell *Chris Cannizzaro *Javier Cardona *Buddy Carlyle *Joe Carter *Jack Cassel *Dave Cash *Scott Cassidy *Vinny Castilla *Tony Castillo *Andújar Cedeño *Mike Champion *Floyd Chiffer *Archi Cianfrocco *Jeff Cirillo *Jack Clark *Jerald Clark *Jermaine Clark *Phil Clark *Horace Clarke *Matt Clement *Pat Clements *Mike Colangelo *Nate Colbert *Keith Comstock *Clay Condrey *Scott Coolbaugh *Danny Coombs *Joey Cora *Mike Corkins *Pat Corrales *John Costello *Mike Couchee *César Crespo *Deivi Cruz *José Cruz, Jr. *Will Cunnane *John Curtis *Jack Cust *Eric Cyr D *John D'Acquisto *Paul Dade *Mike Darr *Doug Dascenzo *Jerry DaVanon *Tom Davey *Ben Davis *Bill Davis *Bob Davis *Gerry Davis *John Davis *Mark Davis *Storm Davis *Willie Davis *Roger Deago *Tommy Dean *Marty Decker *Rob Deer *Kory DeHaan *Luis DeLeon *Jim Deshaies *Matt DeWitt *Miguel Diloné *Glenn Dishman *Pat Dobson *Brian Dorsett *Paul Doyle *Dave Dravecky *Tom Dukes *Mike Dunne *Mike Dupree E *Adam Eaton *Dave Edwards *Juan Eichelberger *Dave Eiland *Donnie Elliott *Randy Elliott *Alan Embree *Todd Erdos *Shawn Estes *Mark Ettles *Barry Evans *Leon Everitt F *Bill Fahey *Brian Falkenborg *Paul Faries *Tony Fernandez *Al Ferrara *Robert Fick *Jeremy Fikac *Rollie Fingers *Steve Finley *Mike Fiore *Steve Fireovid *John Flaherty *Tim Flannery *Bryce Florie *Rich Folkers *Alan Foster *Jay Franklin *Dave Freisleben *Danny Frisella *Tito Fuentes G *Oscar Gamble *Ron Gant *Carlos García *Jesse Garcia *Ralph Garcia *Jeff Gardner *Wes Gardner *Steve Garvey *Rod Gaspar *Cito Gaston *Bob Geren *Rusty Gerhardt *Justin Germano *Brian Giles *Marcus Giles *Ed Giovanola *Joe Goddard *Chris Gomez *Pat Gomez *Adrian Gonzalez *Alex Gonzalez *Fernando Gonzalez *Tony González *Wiki Gonzalez *Tom Gorman *Rich Gossage *Mark Grant *Gary Green *Khalil Greene *Brian Greer *Bill Greif *Mike Griffin *Tom Griffin *Johnny Grubb *Ricky Gutierrez *Domingo Guzman *Freddy Guzmán *Doug Gwosdz *Chris Gwynn *Tony Gwynn H *Luther Hackman *Don Hahn *Joey Hamilton *Atlee Hammaker *Chris Hammond *Justin Hampson *Dave Hansen *Larry Hardy *Mike Hargrove *Gene Harris *Greg A. Harris *Greg W. Harris *Andy Hawkins *Ray Hayward *Rickey Henderson *George Hendrick *Clay Hensley *Ron Herbel *Matt Herges *Dustin Hermanson *Carlos Hernandez *Enzo Hernandez *Jeremy Hernandez *Ramon Hernandez *Junior Herndon *Kevin Higgins *Dave Hilton *George Hinshaw *Sterling Hitchcock *Trevor Hoffman *Ray Holbert *Mike Holtz *Ben Howard *Thomas Howard *Jack Howell *La Marr Hoyt *Walt Hriniak *Trenidad Hubbard *Randy Hundley *Steve Huntz *Bruce Hurst *Tim Hyers *Adam Hyzdu I *Dane Iorg *Mike Ivie J *Damian Jackson *Danny Jackson *Darrin Jackson *Roy Lee Jackson *Chris James *Kevin Jarvis *Stan Jefferson *Garry Jestadt *Johnny Jeter *D'Angelo Jiménez *Brett Jodie *Ben Johnson *Brian Johnson *Jerry Johnson *Jonathan Johnson *Mike Johnson *Jay Johnstone *Bobby J. Jones *Bobby M. Jones *Chris Jones *Jimmy Jones *Randy Jones *Ruppert Jones *Von Joshua *Wally Joyner K *Randy Keisler *Dick Kelley *Van Kelly *Fred Kendall *Terry Kennedy *Jason Kershner *Mike Kilkenny *Dave Kingman *Gene Kingsale *Dennis Kinney *Clay Kirby *Ryan Klesko *Jon Knott *Brandon Kolb *Mark Kotsay *Kevin Kouzmanoff *Marc Kroon *Bill Krueger *Chris Krug *John Kruk *Ted Kubiak *Fred Kuhaulua L *Pete LaForest *Tom Lampkin *Rick Lancellotti *Mark Langston *Ray Lankford *Jody Lansford *Dave LaPoint *Greg LaRocca *Brian Lawrence *Bill Laxton *Ricky Ledée *David Lee *Derrek Lee *Leron Lee *Mark Lee *Joe Lefebvre *Craig Lefferts *Dave Leiper *Justin Leone *Jim Lewis *Jim Leyritz *Sixto Lezcano *Frankie Libran *Derek Lilliquist *Scott Linebrink *John Littlefield *Scott Livingstone *Keith Lockhart *Gene Locklear *Carlton Loewer *Mickey Lolich *Tim Lollar *Joey Long *Terrence Long *Luis Lopez *Rodrigo López *Mark Loretta *Gary Lucas *David Lundquist *Fred Lynn M *John Mabry *Shane Mack *Greg Maddux *Mike Maddux *Dave Magadan *Jerry Manuel *Dave Marshall *Al Martin *Carmelo Martínez *Jose Martínez *Pedro A. Martínez *Don Mason *Roger Mason *Julius Matos *Gary Matthews, Jr. *Mike Matthews *Dave Maurer *Tim Mauser *Darrell May *Jim McAndrew *Paul McAnulty *Al McBean *Billy McCool *Willie McCovey *Lance McCullers *Ray McDavid *Chuck McElroy *Fred McGriff *Joe McIntosh *Marty McLeary *Kevin McReynolds *Brian Meadows *Jose Melendez *Luis Melendez *Donaldo Mendez *Paul Menhart *Cla Meredith *Lou Merloni *Butch Metzger *Dan Miceli *Jason Middlebrook *Bob Miller *Eddie Miller *Doug Mirabelli *Kevin Mitchell *Sid Monge *Willie Montanez *John Montefusco *Steve Montgomery *Jerry Morales *Rich Morales *Keith Moreland *Jose Moreno *Juan Moreno *Jerry Moses *Jose Mota *James Mouton *Sean Mulligan *Jerry Mumphrey *Steve Mura *Dan Murphy *Heath Murray *Ivan Murrell *Greg Myers *Randy Myers *Rodney Myers N *Xavier Nady *Charles Nagy *Blaine Neal *Rob Nelson *Graig Nettles *Phil Nevin *Marc Newfield *David Newhan *Kevin Nicholson *Doug Nickle *Joe Niekro *Melvin Nieves *Wil Nieves *Eric Nolte *Fred Norman *Jose Antonio Nunez *Jerry Nyman O *Miguel Ojeda *Miguel Olivo *Mike Oquist *Eddie Oropesa *Jesse Orosco *Jimmy Osting *Al Osuna *Antonio Osuna *Akinori Otsuka *Bob Owchinko *Eric Owens *Chris Oxspring P *Mike Pagliarulo *Vicente Palacios *Lowell Palmer *Mark Parent *Chan Ho Park *Bob Patterson *Jay Payton *Jason Pearson *Jake Peavy *Alex Pelaez *Roberto Pena *Oliver Perez *Santiago Pérez *Broderick Perkins *Sam Perlozzo *Gaylord Perry *Roberto Petagine *Adam Peterson *Gary Pettis *Mike Phillips *Tom Phoebus *Mike Piazza *Kevin Pickford *Joe Pittman *Phil Plantier *Johnny Podres *Jim Presley *Brandon Puffer *Tim Pyznarski Q *Paul Quantrill *Humberto Quintero R *Doug Rader *Aaron Rakers *Mario Ramirez *Roberto Ramirez *Joe Randa *Dennis Rasmussen *Eric Rasmussen *Randy Ready *Frank Reberger *Tim Redding *Jody Reed *Steve Reed *Desi Relaford *Merv Rettenmund *Carlos Reyes *Dennys Reyes *Don Reynolds *Ken Reynolds *Ronn Reynolds *Gene Richards *Adam Riggs *Royce Ring *Mike Rivera *Roberto Rivera *Ruben Rivera *Joe Roa *Bip Roberts *Dave Roberts (P) *Dave Roberts (3B) *Dave Roberts (CF) *Dave Robinson *Kerry Robinson *Oscar Robles *Rafael Robles *Aurelio Rodríguez *Edwin Rodríguez *Rich Rodríguez *Roberto Rodríguez *Ron Roenicke *Mandy Romero *Vicente Romo *Steve Rosenberg *John Roskos *Dave Ross *Gary Ross *Jerry Royster *Sonny Ruberto S *A.J. Sager *Luis Salazar *Reggie Sanders *Scott Sanders *Benito Santiago *Al Santorini *Rick Sawyer *Pat Scanlon *Mark Schaeffer *Calvin Schiraldi *Don Schulze *John Scott *Tim Scott *Rudy Seánez *Todd Sears *Dick Selma *Frank Seminara *Dan Serafini *Wascar Serrano *Al Severinsen *Dick Sharon *Andy Sheets *Gary Sheffield *Darrell Sherman *Jason Shiell *Craig Shipley *Bob Shirley *Eric Show *Terry Shumpert *Paul Siebert *Sonny Siebert *Candy Sierra *Brian Sikorski *Steve Simpson *John Sipin *Tommie Sisk *Don Slaught *Terrmel Sledge *Ron Slocum *Heathcliff Slocumb *Ozzie Smith *Pete Smith *Frank Snook *Elias Sosa *Stan Spencer *Ed Spiezio *Dan Spillner *Ed Sprague *George Stablein *Larry Stahl *Fred Stanley *Dave Staton *Tim Stauffer *Jim Steels *Phil Stephenson *Todd Steverson *Kurt Stillwell *Craig Stimac *Bob Stoddard *Tim Stoddard *Ricky Stone *Brent Strom *Champ Summers *Gary Sutherland *Brian Sweeney *Mark Sweeney *Rick Sweet *Steve Swisher *Jason Szuminski T *Jeff Tabaka *Dennis Tankersley *Jim Tatum *Kerry Taylor *Ron Taylor *Tom Tellmann *Garry Templeton *Gene Tenace *Walt Terrell *Tim Teufel *Bob Tewksbury *Derrel Thomas *Jason Thompson *Mike Thompson *Dickie Thon *Mark Thurmond *Ron Tingley *Bobby Tolan *Freddie Toliver *Brian Tollberg *Brett Tomko *Dave Tomlin *Hector Torres *Bubba Trammell *Rich Troedson *J.J. Trujillo *Jerry Turner U *John Urrea V *Ismael Valdéz *Rafael Valdéz *Wilson Valdéz *Bobby Valentine *Fernando Valenzuela *Ben Van Ryn *John Vander Wal *Jim Vatcher *Greg Vaughn *Ramon Vazquez *Jorge Velandia *Guillermo Velasquez *Dario Veras *Quilvio Veras *Shane Victorino *Brandon Vilafuerte *Ron Villone *Joe Vitiello *Ed Vosberg W *Kevin Walker *Pete Walker *Todd Walker *Donne Wall *Gene Walter *Dan Walters *Kevin Ward *Mark Wasinger *Steve Watkins *Ray Webster *Dave Wehrme *David Wells *Chris Welsh *Don Wengert *Matt Whisenant *Rondell White *Wally Whitehurst *Matt Whiteside *Ed Whitson *Alan Wiggins *Mark Wiley *Jim Wilhelm *Rick Wilkins *Bernie Williams *Brian Williams *Eddie Williams *George Williams *Jim Williams *Randy Williams *Woody Williams *Scott Williamson *Ron Willis *Earl Wilson *Dave Winfield *Rick Wise *Jay Witasick *Kevin Witt *Ed Wojna *Tim Worrell *Jaret Wright *Marvell Wynne X Y *Chris Young *Eric Young Z External links *BR batting statistics *BR pitching statistics * Category:Lists of Major League Baseball players Category:Major League Baseball all-time rosters